


Пленник морозных уз

by masatyan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: МаркХёк ау по Игре Престолов (Или же правильнее будет сказать "в стиле"?)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Пленник морозных уз

Дитя солнечного и тёплого Юга, младший принц Мартеллов – Донхёк, бесконечно сильно мёрз на суровом, состоящим только из снега и льда, неблагосклонном к нему Севере. Советом отца и старших братьев было решено, что лучшего места, для того, чтобы спрятать от врагов жениха сестёр или будущих дочерей Лорда Севера, чем сам Север не найти. 

По прибытии в серый и тоскливый замок Донхёк, порывался вернуться домой каждую минуту, но тут же вспоминал, какими изощрёнными могут быть его убийцы и на что они готовы пойти, лишь бы не дать заключить возможный союз. До обидного часто, истинный сын солнца, златоголовый мальчик, кутаясь в шубу и несколько пледов, зябко перебирая загорелыми пальчиками, смотрел из окна башни на бесконечно холодное, затерянное где-то на горизонте солнце и вспоминал замок в Солнечном копье.

Его жаркое солнце снилось принцу в каждом, даже самом кратком сне, вызывало слёзы сожаления и тоски, оставляя после себя, неприятное, стягивающее ощущение на коже.   
«Ещё всего пару месяцев» - успокаивал себя Донхёк, и солнце Дорна снова будет привычно золотить смуглую кожу ласкающими лучами, тёплый белый песок на берегу Летнего моря, будет согревать замёрзшие за это время ступни, и неприятные воспоминания сотрутся из памяти за доли секунд.

Уверенность в том, что он ещё обязательно до женитьбы вернётся в Дорн, не покидала мальчишку. Ведь когда ещё эта свадьба. Даже не понятно на ком. Мысли, наполненные дурным исходом, не отягощали его, такова была натура юного принца - не думать и не мыслить о плохом.

Донхёк не считал себя неженкой, он даже делал какую-то, годную для принца работу, чтобы отвлечься, а также читал, рисовал, писал, но почему-то после каждого занятия находилась ещё куча времени, чтобы присесть и тут же замёрзнуть. Принц мёрз всегда, но за каким-нибудь занятием, иногда, это чувство притуплялось, хотя с такой же частотой, у юноши получалось лишь злиться на непослушные замёрзшие руки, которые не могли следовать за лёгкостью и плавностью мыслей и воображением Донхёка.

Сильнее всего, поцелованный солнцем принц боялся здесь петь. В самый же первый день пребывания на Стене учитель строго настрого запретил сладкоголосой райской птице Юга петь, чтобы не приведи, Господи, не сел редчайшего звучания и красоты голос. И после этого, замёрзший, лишённый голоса и тепла юноша будто бы и сам погрузился в плохой, непрекращающийся сон.

Этот кошмар закончился, когда в крепости Братства Ночного дозора появился рыцарь для защиты жизни, чести и достоинства Принца, прибывший прямиком от Лорда Севера.

Первое время, Донхёк не мог привыкнуть к тому, что мог существовать кто-то настолько красивый, холодный и необычный и избегал излишнего общества воина тем, что практически не вступал с ним в диалог. Хотя в письме от Старков говорилось о том, что Марк был выбран в качестве телохранителя для Принца Дорна не только по уровню своих знаний и умений, но и по возрасту, для того, чтобы заскучавшему принцу не было одиноко.

Наедине с собой, в обществе идеального себя, Донхёку не было скучно ни капли. Единственное, по чему он смертельно-сильно скучал - было тепло. Тепло родного солнца, прогретого воздуха и ласковых, материнских рук.

Белые снежинки царапали открытую кожу, путались в его рыжих волосах, запутывались красиво, переливались в жидком золоте лёгких прядей, как бриллианты, и совершенно не желали таять.

Марк, являющийся на самом деле одним из лордов, с жалостью во взгляде смотрел на каждодневные мучения Южного принца, за которым он под прикрытием приехал понаблюдать и, конечно же, для того, чтобы самостоятельно защищать. Юный лорд с каждым днём чувствовал себя всё более странно, глядя на поцелованную солнцем, карамельную кожу прекрасного, но искажённого грустью лица.

Юноша сам не мог объяснить природы того томленья, что рождал в нем один лишь взгляд на укутанную в несколько шуб и одеяний фигурку. Шарообразный, насупившийся Донхёк был больше похож на всклокоченного уличного воробья, чем на райскую птицу, но Марка это не останавливало испытывать острое желание приблизиться.

Провожая однажды его высочество до банных комнат, северный лорд был до глубины души поражён тем, насколько же худым на самом деле был смуглый юноша. Избавляясь от шуб при стоящем рядом истуканом вояке, Донхёк, должно быть привык к нему немного или наоборот тем самым, переступая через себя, пытался стать ближе, через вынужденную открытость.

И в каком-то роде, действительно стал. Принц после этого стал чувствовать себя несколько раскованнее: не избегал более коротких встреч на улице и общества снежного посланника дома Старков. Были и совместные прогулки и тренировочные бои, были совместные обеды и даже походы в баню.

Выбежав тогда за дверь, в самый первый раз, едва солнечный господин притронулся тощими пальцами к завязкам на тонких льняных штанах, под которыми больше ничего не было, Марку было сложно перестать вспоминать его выпирающие под тонкой кожей, золотящиеся в свете факелов рёбра, округлые вершинки позвонков и острые лопатки, на небольшой спине, казавшиеся и вовсе крохотными. 

И если днём это откровение скрывалось под тоннами одежд, плотно застёгнутых, до врезающихся в кожу пуговиц натянутых и мысли стыдные, перекрывало волнение и беспокойство о чужом комфорте, то ночами в плену своих сновидений и желаний становилось невозможно не бредить в удушающем жаре тягой коснуться бархатной, даже на вид, кожи.

Снег привычно падал, кружась в диком танце, ветер, оглушающе, утробно завывал и сносил с ног, портя Южному принцу настроение и жизнь. Выбеленный снегами и холодом с головы до пят Марк, выросший в холоде и к нему привыкший всё равно считал, что со своим аппетитным, изумительно красивым цветом кожи и внутренним светом Донхёк был недосягаемым для кружащего вокруг снега, колких снежинок и пронизывающего ветра. 

Он появился на стене и стал сиять вместо солнышка. Для Марка уж точно.

***

\- Согрей меня, - обронили пухлые губы Принца Дома Мартеллов совершенно неожиданно для занятого чтением Марка, в один из тихих, ледяных вечеров.

Юноша оторвал взгляд от поплывших перед глазами от волнения букв и взглянул на спину стоящего у стены с мольбертом Донхёка. Тусклый коричневый свет едва выхватывал его кругловатую от обилия надетых тёплых вещей фигурку. Марк вообще поразился, как он умудрялся там что-то всё это время рисовать и, поднявшись из кресла, подошёл к принцу со спины, остановившись на расстоянии четырёх шагов.

\- Простите, Ваша светлость? – негромко, словно боясь, что что-то могло вдруг разбиться, приглушённым голосом произнёс брюнет.

В ответ последовала напряжённая тишина. Подняв усталый взгляд, Лорд Севера удивлённым взглядом уперся в белоснежное ни единым мазком не тронутое полотно. Скользнув в смятении взглядом ниже к изумительно-тонким донхёковым пальцам, Марк заметил, как зажатые в них кисти с белячьим мехом напряжённо подрагивали.  
То ли от ярости, то ли от холода. А возможно и от того и от другого.

\- Согрей меня, - повторил приглушённым, обволакивающим голосом Донхёк и обернулся к воину, протягивая свои скрюченные в ярости ладони.

Задержав дыхание от переполнявших грудь чувств, Марк осторожно обхватил пальцами древки и аккуратно потянул их на себя, забирая кисти из сведённой судорогой рук.

Как на верёвочке потянувшись следом и отдав кисти, пальцы Донхёка коснулись тёплых рук Марка и тут же смуглые пальчики спрятались в молочного цвета ладонях одеревеневшего воина.

Марк, ошалело, во все глаза разглядывая спрятавшиеся в его ладонях смуглые, совершенно ледяные кулачки и окончательно забыл, как дышать.

\- Перестаньте, Ваша светлость, - совершенно смущённый и сбитый с толку, попросил Марк, переводя дыхание и глупо хлопая серыми глазами.

\- Согрей! - прикрикнул Донхёк, ступая к ледяному принцу на шаг ближе. - Я ненавижу холод.

\- А Вы всем предлагаете согреть себя? – едва успел договорить воин, как хлёсткая пощёчина крепким огнём опалила его ледяное лицо.

Донхёк молчал и злился тихо, хотя его взрывному характеру и острому языку было что сказать, но он продолжал молчать, блестя гневно чёрными, заслезившимися глазами, дышал тихо, но яростно, раздувая грозно ноздри и выжигал внутри Марка своим взглядом всю ледяную корку, что была у него, кажется с рождения.

\- Согрей меня, - задыхаясь в слезах обиды, злости и усталости, приказал юный принц и, вырвав руки из ослабших ладоней воина, принялся отогревшимися пальцами торопливо расстёгивать гладкие, холодные пуговицы на своих одеяниях.

Шубы летели на холодный каменный пол одна за другой, решительность ярче солнца и самого Донхёка горела в блестящих от влаги глазах. Оставшись в одних льняных штанах на завязочках, руки принца потянулись к камзолу Марка, чёрному, как сама тьма из жёсткого сукна, о который недолго было оцарапать хрупкую кожу изнеженных пальцев.

Лорд Севера не мешал торопливым пальцам, дрожащего всем телом от холода, юноши, связанный по рукам и ногам какими-то своими желаниями, темноты и силы которых он сам до сего момента не знал. Смуглые пальцы уже расстегнули белоснежную рубашку и обжигающе холодными подушечками пальцев оглаживали подрагивающую под ними кожу, подобно магу повелевая табунами мурашек, расходящихся от соприкосновений.

Под белой и холодной, как сам снег, кожей в груди у Марка разгорался пожар куда больший, чем внизу живота. Уязвимость и отчаяние, которыми сквозили каждый взгляд и каждое решительное, но пропитанное дрожью сомнений, касание, казались невероятно соблазнительными. Брюнет привлёк пахнущее солнцем и специями тело к своей груди и обнял, крепко прижимая к себе.

Донхёк прильнул ещё ближе в поисках такого необходимого ему всегда и везде тепла и от того, что Марк был внешне красив и внутренне приятен, всё его тело постепенно охватывало пламя жизни, страсти и движения, струящееся по венам в Дорне всегда, а здесь на далёком и холодном Севере - впервые.

Присмиревший на мгновение принц, выдыхая, как дракон, обжигающе-горячие облачка пара из приоткрытых губ, принялся скользить ими по непривычно тёплой коже лица Марка, по шее, подбородку, щекам и скулам, неторопливо подбираясь к губам.

\- Надеюсь, это не твой первый поцелуй, Маркус, - издевательски, но до поджимающихся на ногах пальцев, горячо шепнул Донхёк в приоткрытые в ожидании губы, заглядывая колдовским разрезом своих прекрасных глаз, юному лорду в самую душу. - Иначе я всё же предпочту замёрзнуть...

Марк, облизав с их потрескавшейся кожи осевшие крупицы чужого дыхания, уставился почерневшими глазами на пухлые алые губы, что терпеливо дожидались ответа на свой вопрос. Ярко-красные, а с внешних краёв чуть бледно-бордовые, словно, уже замёрзшие. Мысль о том, что Южный принц действительно мог до смерти замёрзнуть, заставила поторопиться.

\- Не первый, Ваша светлость, - решив не размениваться на никому не нужные разговоры, Марк приник в нежном, неторопливом поцелуе к подрагивающим, бархатным губам Донхёка, который и не думал возмущаться опущенным воином этикетом.

Выпивая смуглого бестию в поцелуе, Марк жадно скользил руками по извивающемуся, прогретому солнцем и жарой пустынь, телу, что отзывалось на каждое прикосновение. Оглаживая щекотно кончиками пальцев небольшие лопатки, лорд с необъяснимым удовлетворением и внутренним ликованием с жадностью ловил губами чужие стоны, вздохи и дыхание. Не крупицы чтобы не досталось не понимающему их страсти холоду, северу и снегу.

Оказавшись на кровати в кромешной темноте под ворохом одеял, Принц Дорна незаметно для Марка ронял слёзы от жгущего его со всех сторон холода, исходящего от одеял и простыней постели, которую для него никто не согрел.

\- Треклятый! Ненавистный холод! - шептал принц Мартеллов, пытаясь прильнуть к воину любой своей частью и взять от него всё.

Взобравшись на воина сверху, Донхёк опустил ладони на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, скользнул вниз по рельефному прессу и залез проворными пальцами Марку в штаны. Нащупав горячую и влажную головку, Хёк, усмехнувшись, огладил её пальцами и, наклонившись, чтобы сорвать с губ чужое сорванное дыхание, полностью высвободил член из плена льняной ткани.

Сильные руки неожиданно сжались на талии, ощутимо провели по голой спине, пальцами пересчитывая каждый позвонок и, крепко взяв за шею, притянули для глубокого поцелуя так, что не было возможности увернуться. Донхёк стремительно терял кислород, норов и волю, поддаваясь притяжению и исстрадавшемуся по теплу телу.

Принц солнца тщетно пытался слабыми от чужого напора пальцами, сдвинуть ладонь воина со своей шеи, но лишь переплёл их с чужими, безропотно приникая ближе и самостоятельно исследуя рот юноши, лежащего под ним.

Марк, одной рукой удерживая лицо Донхёка рядом со своим, а другой освобождая округлые ягодицы от льняного плена, неожиданно почувствовал себя беспомощным перед этим подавляющим его желанием обладать Донхёком, его телом и его разумом, его руками, его лицом, его голосом, что тихо плаксиво, но абсолютно сахарно поскуливал, подстёгивая быть более страстным.

Марк был близок с женщинами прежде, но даже с ними он не был настолько искушённым, чтобы сейчас иметь право на близость с Донхёком. С принцем. С невероятным, единственным на свете, неповторимым, магнетически притягательным Донхёком, сделать больно которому было подобно смерти.

Стоило Марку убрать ладонь с тонкой, горячей шеи, как принц устроил собственные ладони на его лице, по-прежнему глубоко и влажно целуя. Темнота мешала и в тоже время делала все ощущения в разы острее. Сжимая зубами пухлую нижнюю донхёкову губу, Марк довольно улыбнулся в недопоцелуй, когда принц тонко и смущённо вскрикнул оттого, как молочного цвета пальцы совершенно бесцеремонно развели его ягодицы в стороны. 

\- М-марк, - постанывая и облизывая укушенную губу, выдохнул, горя от смущения, принц, наконец-то оторвавшись от поцелуя и на ощупь отводя чёрные, влажные волосы с лица воина. - Я... там...готов, - ещё до того, как чужие пальцы скользнули вниз по разведённым и крепко сжимаемым до сих пор ягодицам, сообщил Донхёк заплетающимся от смущения языком.

С внутренним трепетом, пробивая, кажется, сумасшедше стучащим сердцем не только свою грудную клетку, но и лежащего сверху принца, Марк скользнул пальцами вниз, натыкаясь на влажные края сжавшегося от прикосновения отверстия. Без труда проникнув двумя пальцами в растянутые края, воин принялся изучающе оглаживать изнутри мягкие стенки, вырывая из тяжело дышащего Донхёка всё более сладкие и звонкие стоны.

Не вытерпев, лорд стащил с их голов одеяло, вместе с тем оголяя и плечи, и, глядя в полумраке комнаты на покрасневшее, блестящее от пота и слюны, лицо, совершенно растаявшего, расплывшегося в их кострище Донхёка, Марк резким толчком вошёл в него, смотря принцу прямо в глаза.

Тёмно-карие с золотыми прожилками, как у дракона глаза с флегматично и устало полуопущенными верхними веками широко распахнулись, радужку полностью затянуло расширившимся зрачком, а с губ сорвался тихий, приглущённый, но чувственный и протяжный стон в тот момент, когда брюнет вошёл в него полностью, на всю длинну и замер на пару секунд. 

Марк, сам переставший дышать от охвативших самую чувствительную его часть жара и узости часто моргал, но неотрвыно продолжал смотреть в слезящиеся от влаги, затуманенные наслаждением глаза рыжеволосого принца.

С новым, коротким вздохом начав вбиваться резкими движениями бёдер в разморенное жарой тело возбуждённого Донхёка, лорд придерживал и поглаживал влажную, прогнувшуюся поясницу, а другой рукой с маниакальным желанием дотронуться, перебирал жидкое, расплавленное золото влажных и вьющихся от пота волос.

Он, вбиваясь быстро и звучно, до пошлых, слышных даже под одеялом шлепков, соднова заводил влажные пряди со лба вверх и за уши, желая без помех наблюдать за тем, как испарина маленькими капельками скатывылась по усыпанному родинками, сверкающему золотой пылью, лицу.

Сведённые вместе брови, прикрытые глаза с чёрными, подрагивающими ресницами, приоткрытые, распухшие от поцелуев губы вместе со всем лицом, с каждым толчком на секунду поддавались ближе. Марк не знал, что его возбуждало больше: смотреть на то, как быстро покачивалась копна рыжих волос или слышать также сбивающиеся, накладывающиеся друг на друга непрекращающиеся стоны.

С каждым движением толкаясь всё глубже, Марк чувствовал напрягшимися мышцами пресса, как елозил между их зажатыми телами готовый вот-вот излиться донхёков член. Сбавляя темп, воин просунул руку под мягким животиком принца и нежно прикоснулся к его аккуратному, и он уверен, красивому достоинству.

Донхёк, ласкаемый рукой, начал сам двигаться быстрее, потому что грань, разделённая биением сердца, болью и удовольствием сошлась в трёх точках и жаждала высвобождения. С коротким стоном в искусанные ключицы принц кончил и сжал брюнета глубоко в себе, кончиками пальцев, лежащих снова на фарфоровом лице рук, оглаживая щёки и скулы.

Марк едва успел выйти из терзаемого оргазменной дрожью тела, подрагивающего так развратно и притягательно, пачкая семенем крепкие, бронзового цвета бёдра. Животами же они размазали по друг другу липкую сперму южного принца, которую Марку отчего-то было любопытно попробовать на вкус.

Донхёк опустил голову лорду на грудь и разочарованным взглядом уставился на окно.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он поднимаясь с Марка, чуть скривившись то ли от ощущений, то ли при звуке выскользнувшего из него члена. - Скоро опять станет холодно...

\- Если вы позволите мне остаться, я обещаю, что холодно не будет. Хотя бы ночью, - всё ещё восстанавливая дыхание, отозвался Марк и, схватив принца за лежащую рядом руку, повалил рядом с собой на кровать, тут же укрывая прильнувшее к боку тело одеялами.

\- Если завтра вдруг прилетят драконы и принц Тэён Таргариен будет на одном из них, клянусь, я усядусь рядом во что бы то ни стало. Не смотря ни на что! - заявил, обдавая щекотным дыханием шею Марка, принц Дорна. - Мне так надоели эти выщербленные морозом стены...

\- Прошу, Ваша светлость, не рискуйте своей жизнью из-за банальной скуки. Я...

Марк заметил, что принц Юга сладко и беззаботно спал в его объятиях, такой нежный и тихий, но тёплый и маленький, точно лучик солнца.

\- Я скрашу Ваше пребывание здесь, мой принц, - продолжил юный лорд тихо, невесомо поглаживая открытую кожу смуглых плеч и рук. - Вы полюбите вечную, северную зиму также безоглядно, как я полюбил тёплое лето солнечного Дорна, в котором никогда не бывал.


End file.
